Judgment
by BroomballKraken
Summary: Frederick was glad that his first judgment of Robin had been wrong. Frederick/Robin


"Donnel, tighten your grip. If the enemy knocks your weapon from your hands, you'll be left in a dangerous position. Stahl, take longer strides when you swing. You'll build up more power behind your blows."

Donnel and Stahl looked towards Frederick and nodded, both adjusting their respective problems as the continued their sparring session. Frederick watched the pair, noting that they had improved greatly since their last training session. Especially Donnel. The simple farm boy was a quick learner and adjusted well to Frederick's advice. Frederick couldn't help but be proud of him.

"Alright, that's enough for today. Good job you two. I expect to see you back here at the same time tomorrow." Frederick said when he noticed the two were panting heavily and sweating profusely.

"Thanks sir. I reckon I'm starting to get the hang o' this fightin' business." Donnel said, wiping the sweat from his forehead with his arm. Frederick nodded, and Stahl grabbed Donnel by the arm and started pulling him back towards camp.

"C'mon, let's go eat. I'm starving."

"You're always starving Stahl."

Frederick watched the two walk off, and he finally had time to acknowledge the two women who had been observing the training session. Robin and Lissa had shown up about halfway through and stood of to the side of the training field, talking quietly.

Frederick was glad that his first judgment of Robin had been wrong. She had fit into the Shepherds very quickly, and she seemed determined to befriend everyone in the army. Her tactical abilities were genius. He was always impressed at how well her plans had worked for them so far. She knew how to utilize everyone's strengths as well as protect their weaknesses. It was a stroke of good luck that had caused them to stumble upon her in a random field.

It seemed that Robin and Lissa had finally noticed that Frederick was watching them. Robin's eyes met his and she became flustered. Lissa laughed and whispered something in her ear before waving to Frederick and walking off, leaving him wondering what they were planning. Robin looked back at him and smiled as she walked up to him.

"Hello Frederick. How are you?" Robin said.

"I'm doing well, Robin. Did you need something?" Frederick asked as he picked up Donnel and Stahl's discarded practice swords from the ground.

"Actually, yes." she said, twirling a finger in her purple hair nervously, "I just noticed how well you train everyone in the army, and I was wondering if you'd be willing to train me as well."

Frederick raised an eyebrow at Robin curiously. He knew that she was mainly a magic user, so the fact that she would come to him for training meant that she wanted to improve her physical fitness. That surprised him.

"I'm surprised that a magic user like you would want training from me." he said. He noticed Robin's cheeks had flushed slightly and she adverted her gaze.

"Yes, that's true. But I would like to learn a least some form of melee combat. I don't want to be entirely defenseless if ran out of tomes during a lengthy battle. Also, improved stamina is helpful in many aspects of combat." Robin said, looking back at Frederick with a determined look on her face. He couldn't help but grin.

"Okay Robin, I will train you," he said, watching as her face lit up. Her bright smile caused Frederick to blush slightly, and a nervous feeling developed deep in his gut. He cleared his throat and continued, "However, I train everyone the same way. I won't go easy on you just because you are new to this."

Robin laughed and nodded. "Of course Frederick. I wouldn't want you to go easy on me anyway. I wouldn't learn anything that way." she said. Satisfied with her response, Frederick handed her one of the practice swords.

"Alright, let's get started then."

* * *

Robin had some regrets.

She was lying on the ground on the practice field, panting heavily. Her throat burned from her hard breathing, and her clothes were drenched with sweat. It felt like every muscle in her body was screaming at her, and every movement sent dull pain shooting through her body.

Frederick hadn't been joking when he said he wouldn't go easy on her. She was ready to quit after their tenth lap around the camp, but then Frederick subjected her to one hundred push-ups and sit-ups, and then a sparring session to finish it off. Frederick had matched her every step of the way, and it seemed like he hadn't even broken a sweat.

 _'I am going to kill Lissa.'_ Robin thought as she forced herself to sit up. When Robin had asked Lissa to help her come up with an excuse to spend more time with Frederick, Lissa had immediately suggested that Robin ask him to train her. Robin concluded that Lissa just wanted to watch her suffer both physically, and mentally as she tried to deal with her growing feelings for the stern knight.

"Honestly Robin, I expected you have a bit more stamina than this." Frederick said, offering Robin his hand. She blushed and took it, and he pulled her to her feet. She winced as every muscle in her legs screamed in protest.

"I guess I overestimated myself a bit." she said, laughing halfheartedly. "But I'm amazed Frederick. You did everything that I did, plus your training with Stahl and Donnel, and you haven't even broken a sweat."

"Of course not. If a little training tired me out, I would be in no shape to train others, as well as protect Chrom and Lissa." Frederick said as he gathered the practice swords and placed them on their racks at the edge of the practice field.

"I'm just amazed at how much stamina you have. Do you do extra training by yourself or something?" Robin asked as she followed Frederick.

"Well," he began, a thoughtful look crossing his handsome face, causing Robin to blush, "I always wake up early every morning to build the campfires, and I also scout ahead of the trails that we march, removing rocks and other hazards so that no one will fall and hurt themselves."

"Wow Frederick, that's amazing." Robin said, smiling at him. Frederick seemed stern and cold on the outside at first, but Robin knew that he truly cared about everyone around him. He always went the extra mile to ensure the safety of others, and it was one of the things that really drew Robin to him. She thought for a moment and an idea struck her.

"Hey Frederick. Would you mind if I woke up early with you and helped with the campfires and trail clearing?" she asked. Frederick raised an eyebrow as he turned towards her.

"I certainly wouldn't mind the help, but why?" he asked. Robin blushed and quickly searched for an acceptable excuse.

"Um, well...It could help me with my low stamina problem." Robin said, trying to hid the nervousness in her voice, "You've obviously gained an impressive endurance, so I'd like to try helping you out and seeing if my stamina will improve as well."

Frederick seemed to buy her shaky explanation as he nodded. "I see. Very well Robin, you can help me starting tomorrow morning. I'll meet you outside your tent at dawn."

Robin smiled broadly. "Thank you Frederick! I promise I'll do my best to help you." she said, "I'd like to repay you for helping me out with training, so if there's anything I can do to help you, please let me know."

Frederick blinked in surprise at her suggestion. "It's no trouble at all Robin, you don't need to do anything for me." he said, blushing slightly as he ran a hand through his hair.

"But I want to Frederick. Just let me know when you think of something." Robin said, her heart fluttering as he smiled at her.

"Okay Robin, if you insist, I shall think of something." he said, his beautiful dark eyes locking with hers. She was left speechless, and was saved from an awkward silence by someone calling her name.

"Robin! It's time for the strategy meeting! You can flirt with Frederick more later!"

A mortified look crossed Robin's face as she looked over to find Lissa grinning an evil grin. She would have preferred the awkward silence. She snuck a glance a Frederick, who was staring blankly at Lissa, his face turning as red as a tomato.

"Uh, I gotta go. See you tomorrow Frederick." Robin said quickly as she walked up to a laughing Lissa, grabbed her arm, and dragged her off. She then bickered with Lissa all the way to Chrom's tent, but on the inside she was jumping for joy, and the next dawn couldn't come fast enough.


End file.
